All I Ask of You
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: [Hiatus] "That's all I ask of you." She said to him, watching as a look of annoyance appeared on his face. "Yeah right," he lightly scowled under his breath, "you said that last time."
1. Chapter 1: The New Guard

I had a dream of this two, for some strange reason, and I thought they looked cute together. Totally a crack-pairing fic, but that's OK. It's a Ggio/Orihime fanfic. And I got the title from listening to, "That's All I Ask of You" from the **Phantom of the Opera**.

My friends urged me to write this after I told them my dream (we talk about our dreams alot, for some unknown reason) and therefore I decided to do so. My first **Bleach **fanfic. Yay! Although my beta reader wasn't so happy with this... (she's not a huge Bleach fan)

Disclaimer: If I owned **Bleach** I would make sure that Ulquiorra, Ggio, Stark, Szayel, Halibel, basically all the Espadas and Arrancars would live. And Orihime would end up with Ulquiorra (sorry Ichigo/Orihime fans!), but I don't so it will never end up that way. That's when I have my second choice: writing fanfiction about them!

Now, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: The New Guard

Deathly cool air snuck through the bars that lined the window. Silence bounced off the dark white walls.

Orihime, the prisoner of Las Noches, sat on top green cushions. Her frame was thinner as she continued to refuse the mush that was brought to by the servant. The hair she had come to be proud of was now greasy and dead. Along with the unique gray orbs and the snowy white skin she obtained.

Her captor, Ulquiorra Schiffer, finally took action to this and began to make threats that if she didn't eat, he would force feed her by shoving it down her throat, give her an IV, among many others. First time he had 'promised' her that the girl only took small bites. Slowly it went back to before until it went into a daily order: their arrival to the room, her refusal, his threat, her taking little sips of the mush and making a request once she finished, his denial to it as he and the servant left the room.

However a week ago (Or was it just yesterday, Orihime thought) Ulquiorra said more besides his usual threats, his usual insults at her – at her friends. The impassive Espada openly told her, for once without her trying to pry something from him, that another Arrancar would be the girl's second keeper. That he had more important missions being given to him and therefore she was to gain a new guard whom would watch over her making certain that she ate the wretched 'food' they gave her.

Fear rose within her chest, imagination taking off in process and going completely wildly of how her new 'guard' would treat her. But instantly as it had come it had gone, the crazy beating of her heart slowed to a gently beat as a blanket of calmness gently placed over her. Orihime didn't understand if Ulquiorra had done something to make her precious organ slow to a steady beat, but perhaps he had done something because of the look in his eyes… the look of…

"I wonder what they'll be like." Orihime sad aloud, silently praying that they would be calm and collective like Ulquiorra, but willingly talked more. She sighed turning her thoughts to Ichigo and her friends. "I hope they're doing OK."

Before she had left with the jaded-eye man, he had granted her one person to say farewell to. He was knocked out from his previous fight with Grimmjow, the blood-thirsty Espada that had murdered one of his own kind after she had restored his arm and removed the scar from his back where it revealed the number six tattoo. That caused her to believe that they brought her here to so she'd heal their army. Yet there had not been any further tasks of using her powers for such needs. In fact they seemed to have forgotten that she even had great powers as that. Surely they wouldn't otherwise she would be dead by now, disposed of as if she were simply trash that took up too much room.

_Then what do they want me for?_ The question echoed itself in her mind.

Upon hearing the low squeaking of the food cart, Orihime snapped her gaze to her usual cold and silent guard preparing to refuse what they called 'food' even though she'd be forced to eat some of that disgusting substance.

"I do—oh,"

He had not been what she had imagined him to be. Her mind had pictured him something utterly different. Not at all this teenage boy who seemed to be more mature compared to most of the other Arrancar whom she had met. The remains of his hallow mask reminded her of a saber tooth tiger skull, which sat neatly atop his short raven hair, but what she was surprised most by was his eyes – pure gold.

Those said eyes were locked on her still form.

Time seemed to stand still as neither of them said anything, not even the servant.

"Hmph," Orihime blinked in response as he finally broke the enduring silence, "what the h—l are you waiting for? Do you need an invitation to eat your own meal?"

Without being ordered to, the servant pushed the cart over to her and bowed, before making his way to the entrance of the door. She didn't notice instead keeping her gaze locked on him. He stared back at her.

"I'm not hungry…" she muttered.

"You're not hungry? Or you just don't know how to use your own contraption?" He taunted. "Look, you just pick the spoon up and dip it in the soup, next you bring it up to your mouth and place it inside," Before the blink of an eye, he had suddenly appeared in front of her. Spoon in his hand, he did as he had instructed only brought it up to her lips. "Now open you mouth and—"

"I know how to eat." Orihime said trying her best not to open her mouth much so he could suddenly stick the cold, icky liquid inside the carven of her mouth.

His gold eyes flashed for a second before closing them, smirking. Without even warning her he let go of the utensil – which cluttered against the silver surface of the cart. "Then do it."

Orihime shook her head. "I already told you, I'm not hungry."

"I don't care."

They stared again, Orihime keeping her ground as he kept his. It seemed unreal that he hadn't even dared make a threat to her yet, stating he would cram the food down her throat until she either learned to accept it or choke to death. She swallowed the thick saliva that had been gathering in her mouth as his intense gaze remained on her.

The girl blinked as he suddenly has his back to her, hands raised to the side in defeat, a soft sigh escaping past his lips. "Fine, be that way. I figured I would go easy on you, woman, but I can always let Charlotte Cuuhlhourne or Avirama Redder take this task." He placed his hands back and turned his head to stare at her.

"'Go easy'…" Orihime repeated slowly, eyebrows furrowing.

He gave a 'yeah', turning back around to fully view her once again. "They can teach retards how to eat. Though you make not like their technique, but that's too bad." His tone was sympathy for her, though underneath it she could clearly hear the taunting he was doing. As if he was trying to make his prey go the way he wanted them to go before he went in for the kill. Like he wanted her to take the bait he was setting right now…

Hesitantly, she picked up the forgotten spoon and dipped it back into the slowly hardening mush, a victorious smirk spread across his face and quickly went as soon as she placed her eyes back on him, and placed it in her mouth – holding back the urge to gag – and swallowed, feeling the slim ooze its way down her throat and into her stomach.

"That wasn't so bad, was it."

Again the process went until there was nothing more in her bowl, the servant once again returning to wheel the cart back out and leaving without so much as a 'good-bye'. Orihime watched as the Arrancar finally let out his triumph smirk and bit the inside of her cheek from making gag reflexes as the food sat horribly in her intestines. _That's the first time I actually ate a whole bowl of that… that… stuff!_ She thought with horror as she heard her stomach give a gurgle of protest from wanting to digest the 'stuff'.

"Be back in a bit, woman, with your second batch of 'yummy-goodness'." The Arrancar with the golden eyes grinned, seeing the look of sickness pop up on her face. He was nearly at the door when he heard her give a small 'um' as if wanting to question him. He continued walking, not wanting to waste any more time on the human.

"Wait,"

Against his will, he found himself stopping in his tracks as he gave a lazy glance over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"I have two things I want to ask you."

"Forget it."

"What is your name?" Orihime fiddled with the end of her sleeve, watching her new guard raise an eyebrow until it vanished and he turned around fully back at her – once again.

"I am his majesty Barragan's fraccion, Ggio Vega. The most loyal fraccion of Barragan," Ggio answered as he gave a smile that wasn't meant to be one for kindness.

"…" Orihime blinked not at all familiar with this Barragan fellow, "Who now?"

Ggio stared at her in disbelief, almost seeming to fall face first anime style. "What do you mean, 'who now'?! Barragan Luisenbarn, the great king! His majesty!" Ggio yelled at her, Orihime again blinking and seeming to not understand a word that he was saying.

"Oh, I see…"

"No you don't, you're just saying that so I'll stop." He growled hearing her give a nervous laugh and watched as she placed a hand behind her head. Ggio let out a sigh through his nose, placing a hand on the remains of his skull and seeming to be in deep thought. "You're more then likely to meet him." He turned on his heel and took a step forward only to get halted once more.

"Vega-san, may you please bring me mustard, pickled plums, and salt with my next meal?"

It took a lot of restraint to hold back the sick expression that wanted so badly to appear on his face. "Why should I?"

Orihime, again, laughed nervously. "I always asked Ulquiorra-san to bring me some spices or small pieces of sauces with my meals, but he never does. And if you could, I promise I'll eat it without any complaint." She glanced down at her lap and waiting to hear the answer she would get from him, positively sure that he would reject it. "That's all I ask of you."

When she saw a movement in his jaw, she was sure he was going to tell her the answer was 'no' and leave, like Ulquiorra always did in the past. This time was different. Her gray eyes widened slightly as he turned his head, then his body, and walked out the door without answering her second question, not even giving her a one worded answer. The door slid shut until they arrived with her meal once more. Silence echoed off the walls as the deathly cool air softly entered the room.

A sigh sounded from her.

Then she realized the difference between his 'answer' and Ulquiorra's.

_He didn't say a for sure 'no'._ She heard her brain tell her, whisper to her.

The only way for her to know what his answer would be was when he came back with the servant to deliver the food. _Only then will I know what his answer is, _Orihime thought as she lied down on the soft cushions of the couch, _only then will I know what Ggio-san's answer will be._

_

* * *

_

I might continue this if enough people like it and if I get some feedback - mostly telling me where to improve, what they liked/disliked, you know the works. I really want to write **Bleach **fanfics so it'd be nice to know where to improve. I might even post my UlquiHime (is that right?) story I'm writing up too. Or my Hisagi/Orihime story.

Oh yeah and I don't like to swear... which is why I won't be writing them out fully (it's mostly h--l that I don't like writing out). I know I'm weird, but I'm sorry if it bugs you. And if it does, just tell me and I'll see what I can do, OK?

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2: That Isn't Normal

I want to thank those who took the time and reviewed the last chapter: Konoha's Storyteller, gagboy, Zexion's Girlfriend, Hime of the Rain, and Karin. Thank you for the feedback, guys!

Well now, I had a hard time with this chapter. I liked how the first part came out... near the end, however... well, I don't think I had certain people in character. And I imagine that Barragan's Fraccions fight a lot, especially with Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. I don't know why, but I think it's because he kept telling Yumichika how "beautiful" he looked. So I apologize in advance if they were out of character near the end.

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned **Bleach**. That would be so awesome. I would have made sure Ggio and Orihime met... or that he at least ended up with Sun-Sun. He's so awesome, he shouldn't have died. At least I don't think he should have that is.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two: That Isn't Normal

Orihime knew that she shouldn't have kept her hopes up as Ggio returned with the servant, watching as he pushed the cart until it was back in front of her before quickly exiting the room. Which she found strange considering he always stayed inside the room by the door. She shrugged it off, believing it to be nothing and instead casting her eyes downward into the so called miso soup. She let out a small sigh and blinked. Blinking once more and having her gray eyes widen a fraction.

"What—" she gasped as a salt shaker, a mustard jar, and a container of pickled plums now laid out in front of her, beside the soup. Again the girl blinked and switched her gaze over to caretaker. He stood in the same spot when he had entered the room, didn't even seem to move a muscle.

"Don't tell me you're not going to keep up your end of the deal." His voice sliced the silence in half.

"Thank you, Vega-san." Orihime beamed at him and turned her attention back to her food, picking up the container of pickled plums. "In you go!" She turned the bottle upside down and the small plums fell into the soup with small slashes. If the human girl had been paying attention to Ggio, she would have seen him turning slightly green. "Now it's your turn mustard-kun!" She gave herself three spoonfuls of it and stirred it in. Next she sprinkled salt and clasped her hands together as she finished.

"Y… You seriously don't mean to tell me—" Ggio began, the corner of his lip twitching in disgust. The Arrancar never finished as Orihime started to eat, smiling brightly as she did so. "I may not know that much about human food, but I do know that _that _isn't normal."

He felt even sicker as Orihime asked if he would like some.

"It's really delicious, Vega-san! Here, try some!"

Ggio shook his head stiffly, watching her frown a bit and placed the bowl back on the surface of the cart – continuing to eat. He kept watching the human as she chewed, swallowed, and repeated every time she dipped her spoon back in… in… he had no idea what it even was now. The words 'That's why Ulquiorra never brings her the items she asks for' stated plainly in his mind.

"Hey Vega-san, did you have to go to the human world to retrieve these?" Orihime questioned, placing her spoon down beside her bowl – which was now empty.

"No, the mustard and the pickled plums were in the fridge and the salt—"

"You mean to tell me you have a kitchen full of 'human food'?" She asked in awe.

"Yes."

"Can I go to the kitchen to make my own meals?" She pleaded staring at him with wide gray eyes, almost as if she were a kitten begging to get some attention from their owner. "Pretty please, Vega-san. I won't make a mess, I swear!"

"You cook?"

Orange hair flew as she nodded wildly, that same huge smile on her face. "I cook a lot of meals for myself! Like my famous raw sashimi spaghetti with red beets!" Her smile faltered for a second seeing the sick look on her new caretaker's face. "Vega-san, are you feeling alright? You look like you have the most horrible flu in the whole wide world."

She watched as his mouth moved, but didn't hear anything. "I am sorry, Vega-san, but I am afraid I did not hear what you said."

"It's nothing." He gave a light shake of his head, trying to rid the queasiness he had gotten as she had said what her 'famous' meal was. A thought occurred to him and he wondered if she gave anyone food poisoning from the meals she made for them. Obviously she would, but what really was a surprise was that she hadn't made herself sick from it. Does she have no taste buds?

Ggio strode over, picking up the now empty container that once held the pickled plums, the mustard jar (placing the lid back on, of course), and the salt shaker. He slid them inside the pockets of his hakama without a word. "When we bring your next meal, obviously there won't be any—"

"Actually, Vega-san, if it is not so much trouble could you maybe," Orihime paused as he turned his eyes to her, gold flashing in warning, "bring me wasabi, chocolate, and raspberry jelly." She quickly added, "That's all I ask of you."

"The deal was I bring you the salt, the pickled plums, and the mustard. Or have you forgotten that little deal?"

"But that's not fair. You said you were all out of pickled plums!"

"I never said that."

"You were about to." Orihime replied, watching as his golden eyes flashed again in the dim light. "If it's too much trouble, can you just bring me the chocolate? Until pickled plums are available once again," She moved the cart aside and stood from, blinking three times. "Oh…"

Ggio raised an eyebrow, trying hard not to lose his temper. "What is it now?"

"It's just… I am almost as tall as you." She pointed out, her eyes nearly at the same level with his. If it wasn't for the remains of his hollow mask, she was positive they would look more of the same height. "And I'm so used to having everyone here be taller then me…" The corner of his lip began to twitch. "I'm sorry, Vega-san! Forget that I said that, um…" Orihime let out a nervous sigh, giggling a bit. "Just, please think about bringing the chocolate."

She watched as he turned and left, the servant entering and quickly wheeling the cart out after him.

_He didn't say a for sure 'no' again._ Orihime knew that this time she might not be so lucky, though. After all she had insulted him by saying he was short compared to the others. And from the way he took it… shaking her head, she tried her best to rid her thoughts of the expression that appeared on his face. And the look in his eyes…

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the room, bringing her hands close to her chest and turned her head to look back at the same old moon that remained in place since Hueco Mundo had been formed.

* * *

"Hey, Ggio, have you seen the pickled plums?" Nirgge questioned, not even glancing up as he continued to search around in the refrigerator for the missing ingredient he needed. "I can't seem to find them…"

Ggio pulled the empty container out of his pocket, throwing it into the garbage chute without the other noticing. "No, I have not. I believe you finished it off last time, either that or Choe did." He answered, placing the salt shaker back on the counter next to the pepper, next placing the mustard in front of the two.

"I don't think I finished them off." Nirgge mumbled to himself, closing the fridge and walking back over to the table – seating himself before a plate of rice, sashimi, and chicken covered in soy sauce. "How did the visit with the prisoner go?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Guess who has now arrived!" A sing-song type voice entered the room, causing the two to turn their attention towards the door. "That's right, it is I! The most beautiful, glamorous, sexy—"

"I don't care, Charlotte."

"Neither do I," although it was muffled from all the food that was in his mouth.

Charlotte Cuuhlhourne gave a death glare at the two. "How dare you, the both of you! You don't know what true beauty is, or so you act like it! But I know deep down you're simply overly jealous of how beautiful I look! Not to mention drop dead—"

"Ugly," Ggio stated.

"NO!"

"Annoying?"

"SILENCE!"

"Creepy?"

He gave a huff and placed his hands on his hips, turning his head. "You both are just so overly jealous, I know it. Because I am the only sexiest being here in Las Noches and no one else is. Not even Sun-Sun!"

Nirgge muttered a, "Actually even Loly and Menoly look better then you. And we all know Sun-Sun is way better looking compared to them…"

"Even the human woman is better to look at." Ggio grinned. "Not hard on the eyes at all when being compared to you."

"What are you three fighting about?" Findor questioned as soon as he entered the room, looking at each one of them for a moment. "Everyone walking down the halls can hear you bickering from all the way in here."

"They continue to deny my beauty!" Cuuhlhourne answered.

"…" Findor remained silent as the minutes passed on by. "I see, well… stop saying you're," He stopped as he didn't really want to say that he was actually… "good looking." The blond Arrancar finally found the right word, so he hoped it was the right one. "After all, you know how jealous everyone here is…" his voice held a bit of sarcasm to it, but thankfully seemed to remain the same coolness as always.

Nirgge started to hack on his food from laughing at that, pounding his huge hand on the table – making some of his food jump around on his plate and even end up on the table's surface. Cuuhlhourne glared harshly at him, tossing his long, wavy purple hair to the side and yelling about how 'beautiful' he truly was.

"Hey Findor," Ggio called out to him, noticing that he was heading straight back out into the blinding hall that was covered in white. "We need more pickled plums."

"And this is my problem, how?"

"I'm already on a task. And you know Choe, Nirgge, Cuuhlhourne, and Avirama won't be able to do this. They're not responsible enough." Ggio lazily glanced over his shoulder at the two, as if to prove his point. "And Avirama would start his 'ritual' if someone got the last jar and knowing Choe, he might crush the container."

"… I see your point…"

"I figured you would."

"—SEXY—"

Ggio and Findor turned around in time just to see what was going on.

"—SEXY GLAMOROUS... CERO!!"

* * *

I think my brain was getting a writer's block at this part... I don't know what I was thinking... I might re-do this chapter. Not sure yet.

Again sorry if anyone was out of character. Tell me where to improve on them, please. It would greatly help me. My beta reader would, but as I said in the first chapter she's not into **Bleach**. So I need some guidance with this - to make sure I have the characters remain the same from the anime/manga.

Leave a review, please! And thank you for taking the time to read this.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble?

Again I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter: Konoha's Storyteller, gagboy, Zexion's Girlfriend, ThierryMyst, Hime of the Rain, Karin, and Himiko!

I didn't think I would get to chapter three today, but what do you know? I have! This chapter came out more to my liking. I hope it'll be of your liking too.

Disclaimer: Everyone wishes they could own **Bleach**, so we can have the Arrancars/Espadas live. Ggio and Ulquiorra were two of the best! Along with Grimmjow, Szayel, and so many others... it's a shame they died. Poor Stark and Halibel will be next, no doubt. Along with Barragan. Truly sad. They shouldn't have died. Well, Grimmjow we're unsure of yet and so far Stark and Halibel and Barragan are still alive! Probably not for long, however... -sigh-

Ahem, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three: Trouble?

"Vega-san, I wanted to—eh?" Orihime stared as Ulquiorra entered the room, hands tucked away neatly inside his pockets and wearing his usual emotionless mask. Followed behind him was the same old servant, rolling in the same old cart. She kept her gray irises on the door, wanting to see if Ggio would be entering next with his trademark grin. He didn't. "Ulquiorra, where's Vega-san?"

"He is none of your concern. Now eat,"

"He's my new caretaker…" she trailed off.

He gave no expression at this. "Second caretaker – when I am away on important missions."

"Oh," she tried to hide back the sadness that snuck into it, knowing he might question her about why she cared so much for the younger Arrancar. _If he finds out that Vega-san brought me what I asked for he might remove him as my caretaker. _Without further more questions, she took her seat on the sofa and took small bites of the mush that sat in the bowl. Holding back a cringe, she tried her best to eat the whole thing without coughing it back up in pure disgust.

Ulquiorra watched this take place, almost seeming as if he were going to raise an eyebrow. This time he didn't even need to threaten the woman to eat her food. His eyes narrowed as he thought about the last two visits Ggio Vega had made when delivering her food, making certain that she ate. Could he have done something to her, hurt her mentally or physically? No, if he had he knew Aizen-sama wouldn't take too kindly to it. And he would never go against Barragan either. So then how come she didn't hold up a small fight? It didn't make sense.

Not after that entire refusal she had given, after all the threats he had made to make sure she ate. It had become a ritual where she denied, he threatens, and she ate. This time they didn't have to. She, without another word, sat and started to eat. Did Ggio Vega threaten her? Had he mentally hurt her, abused her – knowing well that she wouldn't tattle-tell on him nor put up a fight. Did he take the chance of doing so, knowing he might get away with it?

"I'm done." Orihime broke through his thoughts as she placed her hands neatly back in her lap, not at all making eye contact with her captor. He still didn't move from his spot as the servant wheeled the cart out once more. He stood there, staring at her with his jaded eyes and studied her posture. Slowly, carefully, she lifted her gaze up to his and tilted her head to the side in confusion. Right when she opened her mouth to speak, he turned on his heel and walked out.

Gray orbs opened and closed as she blinked a few times.

Finally letting out a sigh, she stood from the couch and walked towards the center of the room, turning herself so she could look out at the moon once more.

* * *

"Cuuhlhourne next time you decide to blow the kitchen up," Ggio growled through clenched teeth at the taller, muscular Arrancar, "do us all a favor and blow yourself up with it!!" He and Findor stood in the hall, looking in where the kitchen had been.

Cuuhlhourne stood atop a few pieces of giant boulders, hands placed on his hips. Angrily, he turned his head to glare at him. "That's what happens when you deny my beauty!"

Rocks stumbled as Nirgge emerged from underneath, shaking his head to rid the extra tiny pieces of rock. "You mean by destroying the kitchen?!"

"What is this?! What is this?! What is this?!"

"What does it look like!" Ggio growled at the new arrival, snapping his head towards him and baring his white teeth. "Cuuhlhourne figured that he should destroy the kitchen just to prove how ugly he is!"

"That's not why! It's because you two," he quickly pointed at him and Nirgge, "kept insulting my magnificent looks!" He tossed his hair to the side and held his head high, thick lips pulling up into a smile. "It is so sad that no one here can see that." Waiting until he could no longer, he opened his eyes to look at his audience.

Avirama scratched the back of his head, bored suddenly by the whole event that was taking place. "Fighting about that again? I thought it was settled that you are hideous. And now you four are fighting again?"

"I came in at the wrong time." Findor stated plainly.

"How dare you call me such a foul word, Avirama Redder, how dare you!" Cuuhlhourne shook his head, causing his wavy locks to fly around his head and gaining a few tangles in the process. "My beauty can't be appreciated here!" A huff escaped past his huge lips. "As I've always said, you're all jealous."

"And like I said, the human woman is better on the eyes compared to you." Ggio hissed. "Now clean this mess up!"

They turned their eyes to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the boss of us, Ggio."

"Say I'm beautiful!" Quickly their attention turned back to Cuuhlhourne, narrowed eyes aimed at him. "… and then I'll clean this place up."

Ggio rolled his eyes. "I have to check on the human. You four are in charged with cleaning up the kitchen." The shorter hollow started walking past the hollow with black hair, covered in red tattoos. "Now get to work."

Without waiting to hear an answer from either of them, he sonido to the one place where he could get a little help from a certain pink haired madman. After all there was no way he was going to let the precious princess get away with that comment she had made at him from their previous encounter. And besides, it wouldn't hurt getting a little taller. Or would it? He shook his head as he appeared in front of two large white doors, pounding on them with one fist until one slowly opened.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass on by yet she could have sworn it had been years. It was so boring being in this room with nothing to do. When she was first brought here all she did was stare up at the false moon that shone over Hueco Mundo. Next she had remembered trying to play 'hide-n-seek' waiting for Ulquiorra to enter with her breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He did not have enough patience to 'find her' and simply ordered her to come out or he would hurt her friends. Third step she tried carving pictures into the wall with the spoon she had kept from one of her meals. That failed obviously, not even leaving a scratch.

A few more failed attempts happened.

Orihime ran a hand through the greasy orange locks of her hair, flinching at how gross it felt. _I never asked Ulquiorra if I could shower… then again the thought of bathing never seemed to enter my mind when I arrived here._ The girl thought, remembering that her focus was on how this was going to save her friends from harm.

Knowing them however she knew deep down Kurosaki would try to find her, to rescue her. And she wanted him to, she hated being in this nightmare. She wanted to be back with them, wanted to feel belonged and cared about. Not like some forgotten doll that was sealed away in a glass case. Not like some tool that would be taken out now and again just to do its one task, than placed back away in the depths of the drawer.

She touched her hairclips lightly, feeling slightly comforted by them. _At least I have these…_

"Enjoying your caged view, little birdie?"

"Eh!" She turned around locking her gray orbs to his golden irises. "Vega-san you caught me off guard…" He didn't say anything nor gave her a look that said 'Oh, I'm sorry'. "Um… Vega-san, I'm really sorry for what I—hey, you're taller!"

"Really now, are you sure?" Sarcasm was dripped all over that.

She nodded as he came to a stop in front of her, and she noticed that her eyes were at the level of his chin instead. "You grew taller! You had a growth spurt didn't you? Lucky, I wish I had a growth spurt!"

Ggio didn't seem to look so pleased, but that was because he had asked that pink haired freak to make sure the woman was leveled with his chest. I guess this will do for now, he thought as he kept his firm gaze on her. Orihime stared back at him waiting for some sort of comment to come out of his mouth. "I just came in here to see how you were doing. Now I'm leaving—"

"Vega-san do you have a bathroom in Las Noches?"

He froze. Crap, he thought getting the wrong idea; don't tell me she's on her… her…

"I really could use a shower."

Holding back a sigh of relief, he grinned. "Why woman, I didn't know you were that type of girl."

Orihime blinked, not fully understanding. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Vega-san."

"If you wanted to have se—"

"What? Oh gosh, no not like that!" Her whole face turned red as if she were a beet. "I… I did not mean it like that! I mean I really need a shower because my hair is really greasy and I don't like it when it's super, extra greasy!" She waved her arms up and down as if to prove her point. "And I just need five minutes washing it!! While you stand outside and wait for me!! I won't do anything to try and escape, I promise!!"

Ggio threw his head back and laughed, not able to contain it any longer. She only turned redder at this. After a few seconds of his laughter bouncing off the walls, he calmed down and grinned at her. "Fine, follow me. And remember that you gave me your word that you wouldn't run away."

* * *

"How far is the bathroom?" She asked as they turned at another corner.

"Not far from here. Don't tell me you're getting tired." Right when he noticed her opening her mouth to make a response, he turned to stand in front of a door and pushed it open. "Here we are." He announced, stepping inside and turning on the lights.

Orihime poked her head inside, eyes growing wide as saucers. "This… this is the bathroom?" She questioned aloud, mostly to herself. The room was like that of a bedroom, and in the center was a tube with boiling water. "Um… Vega-san is the water really hot?"

"No it's not." He closed the door and leaned against it, watching her with his bright gold eyes. "Well, go ahead." He smirked as her face turned bright red again. "What's the matter?"

"V-Vega-san, I don't feel comfortable."

He tilted his head to the side with an innocent look on his face. "Why don't you feel comfortable?"

She lowered her head and gripped the fabric of her dress. "Could you please stand outside while I bathe? Like I said, I won't try anything to escape and I doubt I'll be able to." Her voice was a soft murmur where if he was a human, he was sure he wouldn't have heard her. Good thing he wasn't some weak creature anymore.

"Fine, I'll stand guard. Just hurry up, woman." He opened the door and took a step forward. "Towels are in the cupboard in the far left corner of the room." With that he exited the heated room and closed the door behind him.

"Ggio,"

He turned his head to watch as Choe walked towards him with ease, swinging his long arms lightly as he walked. "If this is about the pickled plums, Nirgge ate the rest of them." The Arrancar informed him, even though he knew perfectly well it was Orihime who had finished it off. "Findor should be getting more, just have some patience."

The Arrancar he spoke to gave a firm frown. "I was informed that his majesty has a mission for us."

Ggio pushed himself off from the door, only with a little too much force. "Alright, tell me what this mission is and I'll go and finish it!" He yelled at his fellow Fraccion, grinning that same old trademark grin.

A small scream sounded behind him and a splash was followed next.

Ggio turned around, staring into gray eyes. "What's the matter with you?"

Orihime blinked at him, lifting one arm out from underneath the cloudy water and at him. Her face was flushed – either from the heat or the door crashing down and having him stare at her as if it was natural seeing her soaking in the tub. "That's the matter! You busted down the door!"

He casted his eyes down to stare at what used to be the door. Then he casted them back to stare into her eyes again. "Calm down, no one can see you anyway. The water's too cloudy to even tell what's below it."

She flushed even more. "I don't care. What happens when I need to get out?"

"Then get out."

"I'm not doing that when the door is knocked down."

"I'll stand guard, I said that already."

"How do I know you won't take a peep?"

"What did you say!?"

"I asked you, how do I know you won't take a peep?" Orihime repeated the question while trying to hide the blush that was creeping up to her cheeks. "Or what if someone walks by and decides to glance in? What then?" She wailed sinking further into the warm water. "I'm going to be stuck in here and shrivel up like some little old lady and die!"

She let out a scream as Choe ducked his head to look in, past Ggio's shoulder. "I told you!"

Ggio turned his attention to the giant, punching him in the face which made him fall backwards. "Don't look at her when she's like that!" He turned his attention back to her, seeing that she had sunken even further. "Alright already, I'll put the door back up! Just stop screaming at me, woman!" Without further warning, he lifted the door and placed it back into its rightful spot. "Geez, what a handful she is."

The sounds of a rocks stumbling down something made him change his attention to Choe, who had been sent into the wall and causing it to crack and a few places to crumble.

"What are you lying around for? Get up and finish the task his majesty gave you!" He snapped, watching as Choe slowly rose to his feet and stared down at him with his strange, creepy eyes. "I have to wait until the woman is done bathing before I can go."

Choe, without a word, turned and headed back down the way he had come.

Once he left, Ggio left out an agitated sigh and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She really is troublesome."

* * *

I believe Ggio can be powerful against Choe! Because he's just that awesome!! Ahem, sorry. I just really like Ggio Vega. Stupid Soifon should have been the one to die (no offense to any Soifon fans).

My beta reader is slowly turning over to **Bleach**. She wants to see what Ggio and the others are really like. So hopefully she'll become a **Bleach** fan too! And a Ggio Vega fan. Basically a fan of the Arrancars/Espadas. Have to wait and see what happens as time passes. I just hope she does. Ahem, enough of my blabbering!

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please review?


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

I decided to check my e-mail real quick just to see if my beta had correct chapter four and... she had! Yay!!

I want to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter: Konoha's Storyteller, Zexion's Girlfriend, ThierryMyst, Hime of the Rain, Karin, Himiko, Camie, and Avril!

Disclaimer: **Bleach**does not belong to me. At all. The only thing I own in this, is the plot. That's it. I don't even own any of the chracters because they're from **Bleach**. So yeah, the plot is mine, but everything else isn't.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Decisions, Decisions

Orihime hummed softly to herself as she combined her fingers through her clean hair, in pure bliss. After Ggio had taken her back to her room, he told her that he was needed elsewhere and would see her sometime soon. Her hair was still damp since they couldn't find a hairdryer (after she had redressed and allowed Ggio to aid her in her search). It felt nice though and a few droplets of the now cool water slid down the back of her neck, almost as if to sooth her, to calm her nerves.

Her cheeks flushed as the memory of when he knocked down the door popped up in her mind. They flushed even further as the face of some Arrancar appeared behind Ggio's shoulder, staring at her with little black pea-like eyes. She just hoped that they both hadn't seen anything that was below the boiling water. From what Ggio said, they couldn't. He had even reassured her as he escorted her back to her quarters.

He even gave her his word that he hadn't – that no one could.

That sent the embarrassment to a temporary vacation as she turned the conversation to if she could be allowed to make herself a meal once a week. Promising that she would clean up the messes she made didn't even help as he kept giving her the same answer. Orihime dropped the subject, turning it to a different one and getting him to talk more.

One time she caught him staring at her with those golden eyes of his, but with a different type of emotion. Right when she caught him doing this, he turned his gaze away from her and made a look of annoyance.

Twisting her body around so she was now lying on her stomach, she let out a tiny sigh. When she had first arrived in Las Noches, all the Arrancars had gave her glares and looks that told her she didn't belong here. However Ggio was different. Ulquiorra was different too, but he never talked with her unless he seemed it was necessary.

Orihime let out another sigh, placing her chin on the soft pillow and closing her eyes.

* * *

"Hey woman,"

She shifted, but that was all. Again she twisted around as something started to poke her – in the shoulder, on the back, on the stomach, her forehead, arm, and each time she would try to get away from it. The process seemed to go on forever although it just went repeated itself for fifteen seconds.

"Wake up!"

"Eh?" Orange hair flew forward as she sat up right, eyes wide and keen on taking in what her surroundings were. Blinking her eyes, she turned her head only to discover Ggio squatting beside the couch staring up at her with those unique eyes of his. _W-What's he doing here…?_ She thought remembering that he was supposed to be off doing some mission. _Did he finish with it already?_

"Vega-san what are you doing back so soon? Weren't you leaving to do your mission?"

"_Was_ on a mission," he corrected her, standing to his full height and turning his head at an angle which caused a small 'pop' to sound from his neck. He moved his head the other way and another 'pop' was given. "This is the first time I had to wake you up. You must have fallen asleep as soon as I left to think I was still out completing my task."

He watched her as she blinked a few times, clearly not understanding that she had been asleep for so long. "Don't be so upset, I understand that babies need to have a lot of sleep."

Orihime gave a half nod when she realized that was an insult. "I'm not a baby."

"Could've fooled me," his tone was again filled with sarcasm. "Now eat up, your food has been getting cold." Even though he used a bored tone when he said that, she could also hear something else…

She turned her body so her feet touched the floor and pulled the cart to her, looking over the 'food' she had to eat for now. Her face brighten instantly as she saw the chocolate, wasabi, and the raspberry jelly she had asked him to bring last time with her meal – though he hadn't for Ulquiorra had delivered her food to her. And this time instead of 'mush' and the cook's so called 'miso soup', it was rice and sashimi. Quickly glancing up at her caretaker Orihime bowed her head.

"Thank you so much, Vega-san!"

He grunted in response, already dreading what she was going to do with the chocolate and raspberry. That was why when he had gotten the wasabi, he asked the cook to give her something that would _at_ _least_ go with that one. He was actually scared of what she would do with the chocolate and raspberry.

Orihime unscrewed the lid to the jelly, smiling brightly and turning it upside down over her bowl of rice. It slowly fell out bit by bit and onto the white specks, tainting more then a few an interesting reddish color that could almost be mistaken for blood. Carefully turning it right side up the human teen placed a few bits of wasabi after it. Picking up her chopsticks Orihime stirred it around, or tried to, until it was to her liking.

Stealing a glance at the sashimi she tore open the foil that held the piece of chocolate within. "Hmm…"

"What?" Ggio questioned – his back to her, not daring to see what she had done to the food.

"I need the chocolate melted…"

"You asked for chocolate. Not _melted_ chocolate, so live with it."

"I was hoping to have chocolate covered sashimi. It's one of my great dishes! And if I'd know I was going to have better food, I would've asked for it to be melted, but that's OK, I can improvise!" She held the bar over her rice and waited.

* * *

A few minutes passed.

"Have you finished eating?"

"No,"

* * *

A few more minutes passed.

"Have you finished now?"

"Nope,"

* * *

Ten more minutes passed.

"What about _now_?"

"Nada,"

Ggio finally turned around and was baffled by what he saw. "You haven't even touched any of it!" He yelled as she sat there still, holding the chocolate over the rice. "And what do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm trying to melt the chocolate."

"And you figured holding it over the rice would make it melt!?"

Orihime nodded, pointing at the bowl. "It's still hot so the steam that rises from it can slowly melt it!" She beamed up at him and turned her attention back to the still un-melted piece of candy. "Any minutes now and it'll be just right!"

He felt like he was going to puke as soon as he saw the rice mixed in with raspberry jelly and wasabi. Trying not to gag, he bent over so his eyes were leveled with the top of the bowl and quickly bolted upright. "Idiot, the rice is cooled off now! There's not steam left from it!" He snarled and felt his stomach churn from the image that was implanted in his brain. "You wasted minutes thinking the stupid chocolate could melt when it didn't! And not only that, but your sashimi is rotting!" He pointed at the fish in disgust.

"No it's not." Orihime gave and pulled the chocolate bar up to her face so she could see how far it was in its melting process. She gave a nervous laugh as she saw none of it had melted. "Opps," placing the chocolate down on the tray, she picked up her chopsticks and bowl next and quickly began to eat.

The Arrancar placed a hand over his face and hide the repulsive expression from her. It wasn't because he found her that ugly, but because of the fact that she was _still_ and _actually_ eating the meal which she had _fancied_up. If the cook ever knew what she did to her food he would have been getting a restraining order so she couldn't get in the kitchen. Then again, what was this restraining order? He had heard a few humans use it before when he had gone to the human world to get a few supplies for Aizen-sama, though he gave the task to Barragan.

It was strange, hearing them say that some other human had to stay away from one of them at five hundred yards. Or something along those lines for he hadn't been paying attention.

Now he was sure Orihime would be getting one so she stayed away from the kitchen.

"I am finished, Vega-san." Her voice spoke softly and sounded out in the room. She placed her chopsticks back on the now empty plate that once held the sashimi. And a few bites had been taken from her chocolate. "Thank you very much for bringing me what I asked for. And if you could, can you please bring me chocolate syrup, peanut butter, and leeks next time?"

"What did I say before? The only reason I brought these was because there's no pickled plums. I'm positive we've stocked up on those now, however."

"That's all I ask of you." She said to him, watching as a look of annoyance appeared on his face.

"Yeah right," he lightly scowled under his breath, "you said that last time."

"But I promise I'll eat everything as long as I have the requirements I need to sprucing it up." She tried again and stared back in his golden orbs with her gray ones. "Please Vega-san; I'll be on my best behavior too. And… um…" she trailed off, breaking the eye contact with him in the process as she tried to think of something – anything.

Ggio studied her, watching as she muttered under her breath as she tried to think of something to bargain with. She would be on her best behavior no matter what and he knew it, so it was pointless of her saying that. Yet if she _did_eat the food without complaint, gaining what she asked before hand in the process, she would eat the food. Unlike with Ulquiorra who had made threats to her and she ended up eating a little bit of her food. This may actually work to his advantage so long as no one found out what his end of the deal was.

"Deal,"

"Uh… oh, I know—eh?" She blinked her gray eyes up at him, unsure that she had just heard him correctly.

"I said, 'deal'. You eat everything as long as I get you what you ask for – that will be used to eating with your meals." He added quickly, getting the feeling she might ask for more items that didn't involve eating with her meals.

Orihime watched Ggio place the lid back on the jelly and place it within his hakama pockets, along with the small box of wasabi. He lifted up the chocolate bar, examined it for a second, before holding it back out to her without saying a word. Confusion made its way into her being as she sat there and stared at the item he was holding out to her.

"Might as well finish it, woman."

Taking it into her delicate hands, she gazed down at it before back up at him. "I do have a name, Vega-san."

"That's nice." His tone told her that he didn't care.

"You can call me by it instead of 'woman'."

Silence followed in between the gap as she kept her gaze on him, waiting to get a response from him. She finally decided to take her chance anyway. "My name is Orihime Inoue." He seemed like he had tuned her out since he didn't make a retort. Sighing she placed her hands (still holding the chocolate bar) in her lap and gave a small sigh.

Again the thick silence followed, even when the servant entered the room and directed the cart back out and left.

"Orihime Inoue."

She lifted her gaze up to stare at him, watching as he seemed deep in thought.

"You have a really long name."

"It's not that long… I don't think…" Orihime answered and continued to watch him.

"I'll call you 'Hime' for short. Got that Hime?"

Her cheeks flushed a little even though she didn't know why. "You can just call me Orihime, Vega-san." She replied and felt her cheeks flush a little more and she still didn't understand why she was suddenly feeling this way.

"Fine, you pick. Either I call you 'Hime' or 'Pet-chan'."

"'P… Pet-chan'?" She repeated and a small shiver made its way up her spine. Somewhere she had heard that 'nickname' before. _I remember now!_It had been an Arrancar she had passed when Ulquiorra was escorting to her chamber that Aizen had picked out for her. He was a tall and lanky looking guy, wearing a strange looking eye-patch over his left eye. _Or was it the right eye?_ She wondered silently to herself.

He had called her that when he was speaking to Ulquiorra, wanting to know who her caretaker was.

In response Ulquiorra had looked at him from the corner of his eye, stopping in his tracks and even pulled Orihime, who had been walking behind him, to be on the other side of him – away from that Arrancar. He informed him that he was her caretakers and even warned him not to get any ideas. She had felt a flare in his reiatsu rise up for a brief second as if to prove his point.

The one who called her 'Pet-chan' rolled his one eye and turned it to stare at her, his thin lips pulling back into a huge, disturbing grin. 'Hope you enjoy your stay, Pet-chan' was all that he said to her and started going in the direction that they had just came from.

Ulquiorra brought her attention to him, stating she shouldn't pay any attention to him. It was as if he was trying to reassure her that he wouldn't harm her, that he was there to protect her from any harm that tried to get to her. Even though she was felt uneasy around the emotionless Espada, she felt safe at the same time. And the same was with Ggio too.

"Pet-chan it is then." Ggio stated, his face grinning. Yet his eyes told a whole different story – telling her that he rather not call her this name.

_He must not like that other Arrancar either…_She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and to protest. "No, I rather be called 'Hime' instead of 'Pet-chan'." Orihime watched as his grin widened further and his eyes showed that he was pleased with this instead. "Vega-san can you tell me who it is that keeps calling me… 'Pet-chan'?"

His grin disappeared within the blink of an eye, a frown replacing it. "That would be the quinta Espada: Nnoitra Jiruga." He stated obviously not too fond of him. "He has no respect for anyone, along with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques who is the sexta Espada. Not even for those who are higher above them."

"… what rank is Ulquiorra?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He answered her question with a question.

"I… never gave much thought about it, really." She answered and inhaled a deep breath, letting it out slowly and trying to calm herself.

Ggio stared down at her, watching as she thought over everything that she had been told – and must have been remembering. He figured out already that she had met Nnoitra, even if there were no introductions because she had repeated the nickname he had given her. And the tone she had said it in helped too. Almost all the Arrancars knew who he meant by 'Pet-chan' now; it didn't take a genius to figure that one out. Well… everyone, but Yammy maybe.

"If you want to know, ask him first. And if he won't tell you, I will." He decided to speak when he saw the flash of fear in her gray irises. That broke her from her thoughts as she turned her attention back to him, focusing on him.

"Thank you, Vega-san."

"Whatever Hime,"

Orihime smiled content that he was calling her by a _name_. It was better then being called 'woman' over and over again. When she had told Ulquiorra her name and that she rather have him call her that, he stared at her with those jade orbs. And said, 'that is not necessary, woman.'

With Ggio Vega he got her what she asked for as long as she kept her promise, let her bathe, and even was now going to call her something besides 'woman'. And he even told her a little more about the Arrancars. She had tried gaining information from Ulquiorra, but in the end he had kept silent or told her it was none of her concern. Yet she still enjoyed his company whenever he came no matter if it was just coming in to make certain that she had what she needed – it was still better then having no company.

The girl snapped from her thoughts as she finally realized Ggio was making his departure, nearly out the door. "Vega-san!" She called after him and he stopped, turning halfway – waiting to hear what it is she called him for. "Could you… bring something to eat for yourself when you're delivering my meal? It seems rude for me to be eating when you aren't… and it'd be nice just eating with someone."

"Why Hime, I didn't know you wanted a date with me." Ggio teased, causing her to blush.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Vega-san! What I mean is… is…"

Orihime was cut off as he gave a laugh at her mumbling. "I'll think about it. Later Hime," Ggio turned back around and walked out of the room, leaving a blushing Orihime alone in the emptiness of her room.

Smiling, Orihime glanced down at her chocolate bar.

Only to discover that it was finally melting.

* * *

Phew, that was a really long chapter. Compared to the last three that is.

Now don't get me wrong, I think NnoiHime can be a cute couple. -silence from everyone- What? I do! I mean he gives her a nickname. He seems obsessed with her. Doesn't that spell anything out to you? I don't know. Maybe I'm just weird. After all I did become obsessed with this cracked pairing. But Ggio is so awesome and cute!  
Ggio: What did you call me?!  
I said you're so awesome and... uh... cool! Yeah, that's what I said!

Thank you for reading! Leave a review, please...?


	5. Chapter 5: Easy to Please

Thank you for the following people who reviewed last chapter: Konoha's Storyteller, gagboy, ThierryMist, Zexion's Girlfriend, Hime of the Rain, Karin, Avril, and Himiko! Thank you so much guys for reviewing!

And gagboy, to answer your question about if there will be any more Ggio fanfics the answer is yes. Unless I shouldn't because I have made Ggio OOC... (yes, I believe I've made him OOC and I'm sorry to those who agree). The rest of your questions which are story-related will (so I hope) be answered in the future chapters. Um, so yeah. I hope that's alright with you. If not tell me and I'll answer them in a PM. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own **Bleach**. Instead **Bleach** owns me. And so many other animes that I love. Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm not owned by **Bleach**. What I do own in this is the plot! Everything else I don't own.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Easy to Please

"Ggio Vega," Ulquiorra said as he spotted Barragan's Fraccion making his way from Orihime's room. "Mind explaining to me what you are doing." He watched as the younger, shorter Arrancar gave his reply, stating it was because he was her _second_ caretaker. "Explain to me why she's eating her food without a fight."

"Why, Ulquiorra, I didn't know you two were so close." Ggio snidely remarked at the Espada, as he narrowed his eyes a little more at him. "Look, if you think I did something to her, I haven't. Maybe if you just talked to her and let her take a bath once and awhile, she'll listen to your orders better."

"You took her to use the bath?" His eyes narrowed another fraction at this.

The Fraccion grinned and nodded. "Really, Ulquiorra-_san_," he taunting tone was coming out, "this is why you are never good with the ladies. You fail to see what certain needs must be fulfilled." Ggio's grin widened further. "Now is that all?"

Wordlessly he gave a sharp nod to the lower rank, walking past him and down the hall. Golden eyes watched as he turned the corner and his footsteps faded away before turning back around and going to his destination. Those fools better have cleaned up the kitchen, he thought as he continued on his way. He was pleased when he found the kitchen back in its previous condition. What he wasn't pleased with was that Loly and Menoly were there too.

"I don't see what Aizen-sama sees in her!" Loly fumed to her companion, tossing her head a few times and letting her pigtails swing this way and that. "All she is is a worthless and disgusting human!"

He held back a growl that wanted to be released from his throat. His anger was rising and quickly, but he didn't understand why it was. "Loly, you should really watch what you say." He warned her through gritted teeth and watched as she and Menoly turned their attention to him. "It might get you in trouble."

"Oh, Ggio it's you. Aren't you her second caretaker?" Loly questioned him without a care. Menoly seemed suddenly uneasy as her one green eye was widening slowly.

"Yes, I am." He answered as he watched her strut up to him and placed two fingers on his chest. He swatted them away, letting the growl vibrate in his throat and clearly warning her to keep her distance from him. "Is there anything else you want answered, Loly, or are you finished?"

"Maybe you can let Menoly and me slip in to visit Orihime-chan," she said in a singsong voice, especially when she got to saying the human girl's name. "All we want to do and get to know each other. And Ulquiorra-san won't let us." She smiled at him and he instantly knew what she meant by 'getting to know each other'.

"Absolutely not,"

She wasn't expecting that answer from him. Instead she knew he would say the opposite. Turning her head towards Menoly, she watched as her fellow Arrancar seemed to be paralyzed in her spot. Loly breathed out through her nose, making her sound like an angry bull, and turned back around to stare up at Ggio. "And why can't we?" her tone was innocent, but if you listened carefully it was filled with rage.

Ggio knew she was stupid and obsessed about Aizen, but he didn't think she was _this_ stupid. "Why it's because I'm her caretaker. If anything happened to her and Aizen-sama found out I let you two go in he'll have my skin for it." For some reason, he felt as if there was really more to it. "I'm ordered to keep her from any harm. And I know you two," his gold irises flashed over to Menoly and back at her, "don't want to have a simply sweet 'chit-chat' with her."

They stared at one another, his golden eyes filled with a murderous look and hers with a destructive storm hidden behind that one eye of hers. Menoly continued to stand in the back, her one green eye glancing to Ggio and Loly, unsure what to do.

"I see," Loly finally muttered under her breath – narrowing that lone purple eye she had. "Let's go, Menoly." Walking past Ggio, Loly exited the room as Menoly followed silently behind her, not daring to glance at him.

He opened the refrigerator's door and pulled the jelly out from his pocket, placing it back in its rightful spot with a slam. Another slam was followed as he put the wasabi back in its spot too. Ggio scanned for the leeks and chocolate syrup. The leeks were in the draw that was labeled 'veggies and fruits' and he wondered if she decided to pick something healthy for once with her meals. Now all that was left was finding the chocolate syrup in here, he thought. Minutes passed as he kept searching and even researched every inch of the fridge. But no luck, there was no chocolate syrup. This most likely meant he had to melt chocolate himself.

"What a pain in the a-s." He grumbled and slammed the fridge back shut. He walked over towards a cupboard and opened it, instantly finding the peanut butter and grabbing it from its spot as well. He placed the two items in his pockets, preparing himself for her meal. And then he spotted it. The chocolate syrup which was on a shelf that was above where the butter had been.

"That's a weird place to put the syrup. I always thought you put this stuff in fridge."

"_Could you… bring something to eat for yourself when you're delivering my meal?"_

Ggio halted in his tracks, one foot out the door and halfway out in the hall while the other was still in the kitchen. Orihime's words echoed sheepishly in his head and an image of her blushing face popped itself up from within his mind. Shaking his head he began to take the final step into leaving the kitchen.

"… _and it'd be nice just eating with someone."_

"Oh you have got to be hollowing me." All he had to do was walk away and forget about her request. Their deal was he'd bring her what she asked for and she would eat it without complaining, without refusing. There was no 'you bring me what I ask _and_ something to eat for yourself in exchanging for eating without refusing the food. This was driving him insane and he knew it.

That was it, he thought. That was why he suddenly felt so protective of Orihime when Loly had mention a little 'get together' – it was because she was driving him insane! Or she was doing something to him that he didn't know about.

"_That's all I ask of you."_

He blinked as he remembered that sentence she always used when she wanted to get something. Was it because of that sentence that was making him like this? How is that even possible, he questioned himself and again he heard those six words repeat themselves inside his head. A groan escaped past his lips as he felt a headache coming along. Usually it was Cuuhlhourne that sent him a headache, but apparently Orihime gave him one too.

How he knew he was going to regret this.

* * *

Orihime sat in the middle of the carpet, twirling her finger around a few loose strings and thought back to her friends. It was hard knowing what time it was in the human world since she didn't have a clock in her room and Las Noches only had the moon that kept shinning down in the Hollow world. Her mind wandered to Ichigo and she wondered if his wounds had finally healed completely and they probably had by now, so she hoped.

Her gray orbs turned as she heard the squeaking of the cart enter the room and was surprised to see Ggio pushing it instead. "Vega-san is it time for me to eat already?" That was odd, it felt as if she had already eaten just a half an hour ago. _Maybe it's because I'm actually eating everything instead of taking tiny bites and barely touching it._

"Yeah, it is. You want to eat it on the floor or what?" He asked, eyes glancing over to the grand sofa.

"I'll eat it here! It can be like a picnic!" She clasped her hands together in front of her chest and smiled bright up at him. Orihime's smile dropped slightly as he handed her plate and the two jars she asked for, the leeks already on the plate. The girl waited for a few seconds until finally giving up and figuring Ggio decided not to eat with her. "Alright let's see here…"

Ggio plopped down across from her, holding a bag of Lay's and tore it open with ease. He slipped a hand inside the bag and pulled out a crispy, golden chip and placed it inside his mouth. He repeated the procedure again and nearly got to repeat it a third time when he noted she was staring at him, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide as saucers. "What's the matter with you now?"

No answer was given as she was still in shock.

"Hime, don't make me repeat myself."

"Eh?" That snapped her out of her trance-like state. "I'm sorry Vega-san, it's just…" she slowly trailed off as she stared at the bag of chips. "I didn't really think you would…" Again she trailed off only this time she didn't continue from where she had left off.

"Would you prefer that I don't—"

She shook her head wildly. "No, no! Please do! Thank you very much, Vega-san!" Her head bowed showing him that she was grateful to him for doing this for her – and also with everything else he had done for her as well. The problem was she just hoped, she prayed, Ulquiorra wouldn't catch them and remove Ggio from being her caretaker.

"… Welcome, Hime."

She shot her head up, gray eyes staring into his golden ones. He noticed that her smile was brighter then ever before. Orihime glanced back at her meal and started to 'improve' it and Ggio went back to his potato chips. Even though Orihime disliked the silence, this time she didn't. This time the silence was a comfortable, enjoyable one. Even the air was less tense unlike from the start when she had arrived here in the castle that Aizen and his followers inhabited.

* * *

After they had finished eating, and the plate that was used to Orihime's meal was placed back atop the cart, they sat there on the rug. Patiently the Arrancar had listened to her as she told unimaginable tales that developed inside that head of hers. He asked questions here and there, only to gain the strangest answers from the girl.

"I still don't understand this story you're telling me, Hime." He would say as Orihime paused to catch her breath so she could continue on. "And what the f—k is that thing you just said?"

Sometimes she came up with the craziest words that Ggio didn't think were possible to say. And sometimes she came up with interesting names for where the story was taken place at. Although he did admit that she was very creative. Unlike most people in this place, but that didn't surprise him really.

Once she had completed her storytelling, Ggio wasn't sure whether to tell her he enjoyed it or not. He decided to say he had and that pleased her to no end.

"You really are too easy to please."

"Eh?" Orihime's face became blank; the only emotion written there was cluelessness. Her gray irises would become larger as if she were a kitten as those small, rosy lips slightly parted as she let out that one little 'eh'.

Ggio shook his head lightly, "Never mind, Hime, don't tread on it." Standing, Ggio stretched his hands above his head and looked down at her, his pupils becoming somewhat slit-like. "I need to get going Hime, majesty Barragan had told me he had another task he wanted me to do." He gave her that same old grin.

The human teen gave a nod in understanding and stood up after him. "You'll stop by when you come back from it… right?" Shyness was etched in that question.

"Why Hime it's not like I'm going away forever. I'll come back to you and then we can make sweet lo—"

Instantly her cheeks redden and he laughed at her reaction.

"You're so fun to tease, Hime."

"…"

He let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll stop by and visit you when I get back."

"And bring some ice cream that we can eat?"

"What?"

"Ice cream, that way you can relax and enjoy the coldness of the sweet treat while I tell more stories!" Orihime beamed and stared up at him. "That can be for my meal next time when you deliver." She added quickly.

And she let out a squeal of joy as he agreed.

* * *

Does anyone else hate Loly and Menoly? I do. A LOT. They creep me out. Especially when Loly is using her 'sing-song' voice. Gives me the chills. -shivers-

And yes, they'll be appearing again. After all they cause so much trouble for poor Orihime. They're the two majoy Arrancars I don't have respect for. Though it's mostly Loly. I think Menoly could be nice if she didn't hang around Loly so much...

Thanks for taking the time to read this! Pretty please, with a cherry on top leave a review?


	6. Chapter 6: Chaos?

I AM SO SORRY! I meant to post this up sometime on Monday night, but I'm afraid a family emergency had happened! Thankfully everything is all well know, therefore I can post this up finally. I would have Thursday, but I had a stupid History project to finish... bleh, I hate projects. Just barely a week left until school is OUT! Though my mom has decided to give me a book-reading list summary program whatever thing-y.

But I'm sure I'll have WAY more time then I do when school's in and all.

Thank you to Konoha's Storyteller, gagboy, ThierryMyst, Zexion's Girlfriend, Hime of the Rain, Himiko, Karin, Black Moon, Fiona, and Butterfly for reviewing the last chapter!

I hope all of you will like this chapter... I left it at a cliff hanger, so heads up. Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own **Bleach**. Nor any of the characters. I just own the plot. That's all.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Chaos?

"Hime, I told you already that it's a surprise." Ggio reminded her as they continued walking down the halls. He had chosen to let her come with him to meet his fellow Fraccion, seeing as they had asked plenty of question about the human prisoner and wanted to know what she looked like. Specifically Cuuhlhourne, demanding that he see how 'pretty' sure really looked.

"I'm sorry Vega-san, I'm just excited."

"Don't be,"

Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as Ggio said with a bit more force, "No, seriously don't be."

They walked in silence once again for fifteen minutes until they came upon a door. The Arrancar turned to her, giving her a skeptical look and asking if she wanted to really get her 'surprise' or not. He sighed when she nodded and opened the door – slowly – until it finally revealed the room within, along with the Arrancars.

"Eh," Orihime blinked not entirely sure how to take this.

"She's better looking then me?!" Cuuhlhourne shouted suddenly and ending the awkward silence that had passed for a brief moment. "Ha! My beauty is more superb compared to hers! After all my hair," he tossed his curly, purple hair to the side as he said this, "my eyes," he bashed his eyelashes at them, "and—"

Ggio had sonido and punched him right in the chin, sending the 'beautiful' Charlotte Cuuhlhourne backwards. "For the last time, stop doing that! You're beyond beautiful, Cuuhlhourne—"

"Eh, are you alright?" Orihime ran past him towards the fallen Arrancar, who was slowly sitting up and rubbing his chin.

"Hmph, foolish human, I am fine. He simply can't understand how gorgeous I am!"

"That's because you aren't!" Ggio snapped.

"I think you look lovely!"

"Hime!!"

Nirgge and Choe glanced at one another before looking back to the scene before them, as Findor gave a displeased look. Avirama snickered and started laughing, clutching his sides in the process and shaking his head.

"I wish I was pretty as you!"

"Hime, that's enough!"

Cuuhlhourne's cheeks flushed at first staring at her in complete disbelief that she was actually saying… saying…

"Ggio, why didn't you tell me sooner that she wished for beauty advice!" He gave him an accusing look towards the Arrancar with golden eyes and quickly turned back to Orihime, smiling. "I'll teach you how to spruce yourself up and catch peoples' eyes! Of course I'll be the only one to gain all attention for my beauty is beyond great, but I may be able to make you almost the second best."

A growl came from the back of Ggio's throat as he glared dangerously at the other Fraccion, walking over towards the two and pulling his arm back to give Cuuhlhourne another punch, just for the heck of it.

"You're doing no such thing to Hime! You'll make her into some type of monster if you do that!" He snarled landing a punch in his stomach, afterwards crossing his arms and glaring down at him with a grin plastered on his face. "Besides you'll ruin Hime's face with whatever it is you have planned."

Avirama leaned over to Findor, muttering a something along the lines of 'that's not all he'll ruin'. The other Arrancar nodded in agreement, keeping silent in case Cuuhlhourne had heard the other's mumble. Thankfully he hadn't since he was too busy scowling and yelling at Ggio – whom was standing there and giving him an 'I don't care' expression on his face.

"Don't worry Ggio once I make your little Hime," at this Orihime flushed and Ggio's eyes narrowed, "you'll be grateful that I gave her a boost in looks."

"More like ungrateful!"

"How dare you! You can't grasp what true beauty looks like, can you?!"

"I sure can and let me tell you for the millionth time, you are anywhere near beautiful!"

"I am beauty itself!"

"More like ugly!"

Orihime looked from one to the other, trying to figure out a way to make the two Arrancars to stop fighting, only failing miserably. Letting out a sigh she opened her mouth to say something yet was cut off as Ggio shouted another insult at the other Fraccion. His reply to this was another insane look on the other's face as if he was about to kill him for saying such a 'compliment'. She tried again to intervene before everything went out of control stopping once more as a fist flew towards Cuuhlhourne once more.

"Ggio if you are careful; you might harm the prisoner." Findor spoke watching as Orihime fell backwards trying her best to avoid the physical fight that was about to happen.

"That's not even a proper fight!" Avirama screeched and threw one fist into the air. "Yell at one another of how you'll be kicking the others a-s! Don't throw punches without screaming to one another how you will take the other down!"

"Don't insults count?" Nirgge grunted.

Avirama crossed his arms over his tattooed chest and shook his head. "You must scream at your enemy and tell him how you shall crush him into the ground, rip out his spleen and—"

"I believe you're scaring the human."

"—use it to stab—huh?"

"The human, the prisoner, the girl, the—"

"What do you mean I'm scaring her!?"

Findor frowned and if his mask was off the others would see that his eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance. "With your talk of your little 'ritual'," he nodded his head over towards Orihime, who still sat on the ground and her gray eyes were wide – staring at Avirama. "That is what I mean by, 'you're scaring her'."

"…"

A snicker came from Nirgge.

"Shut up!" Avirama yelled at the bulky hollow, placing his hands at his sides and fuming. "I still say they should yell to one another how they shall kill the other. Not how ugly Cuuhlhourne looks, we already _know_ this."

"SHUT UP AVIRAMA! YOU'RE NEXT AFTER I TEACH GGIO A LESSON!"

"HA, LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN!"

"His majesty will not like this." Choe spoke slowly as his beady eyes watched Ggio dodge a kick from Cuuhlhourne.

"Not to mention they're fighting too close to the prisoner." Findor pointed out and gave a sigh. "Ggio, Cuuhlhourne! Knock it off, the both of you."

"WHY SHOULD I? HE KEEPS INSULTING ME!"

"HE'S TRYING TO RUIN HIME'S FACE!"

"You'll be the one to ruin it by throwing punches and kicks."

"I'M THROWING THEM AT IT!" Ggio screamed and pointed at the other.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN 'IT'!?"

"She's a few feet close to your two's fighting."

Golden eyes and pale blue turned their attention to the orange haired girl. And blinked seeing as Findor was right about how she was close, too close, to their fight. Ggio didn't say a word as he helped Orihime up from her spot and tugged her over towards the others, a frown set upon his face.

"Now, Cuuhlhourne go and make yourself useful and see if his majesty has a mission for us." Findor ordered turning his attention back to Orihime and Ggio, as the man who was addressing stuck his tongue out at him. "I apologize for Ggio and Charlotte's behavior. They can be immature more then half of the time."

"Least I can fight." Ggio growled under his breath.

Findor ignored this and kept his focus on her. "I am Findor Carias, this is Nirgge Parduoc, and that is Choe Poww."

"Eh, you're the one that looked over Ggio's shoulder at me when I was…" Orihime turned a dark shade of pink as she lowered her head from looking up at Choe. Everyone, but Ggio and Poww of course, seemed a bit confused by this. Quickly she shook her head and smiled at them. "I'm sorry! I'm Orihime Inoue!"

"But Ggio kept calling you 'Hime', so… is that your middle name or something?" Nirgge asked.

"I gave her that nickname, dumba-s." Ggio replied for her, his face showing how complete bored he was from this. "Think about it… Orihime. Take out the 'Ori' part and you have…?"

Nirgge seemed deep in thought.

"I don't know why I bother with you."

Findor shook his head at the two, watching as Nirgge asked what Ggio meant by that. Knowing that they wouldn't physical fight, he turned his attention back to 'Hime' and gave her a small smile. "So Inoue-san, how are you enjoying your stay?"

She brighten as she began to tell him her answer.

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to meet your," Orihime paused and tapped her chin lightly in thought, "coworkers. I had a really nice time, Vega-san!"

Ggio shrugged; hands inside his pockets as he continued to walk by her side back towards her cell. It hadn't been that bad as events turned to where Orihime was telling the others a story of how a robot fell in love with a young woman. Although Findor seemed to be the only one who was disturbed as he kept asking questions on how that was possible. Nirgge looked as if he was falling asleep, a dazed expression on his face while Poww sat in his spot like a rock. And again events had turned when Cuuhlhourne returned and informed them that his majesty did have a quest for them.

"They seem really… um… tolerate." She chose that word carefully, just in case they didn't enjoy being known as 'nice' or 'sweet'.

"Hey, you weren't serious when you said Cuuhlhourne could make you… look almost like him. Did you?" He had flinched at the memory and in his head he cursed himself for doing so. But it did give him an unpleasant feeling that she would willingly turn herself into something as ugly as Cuuhlhourne.

He didn't even notice that when he had flinched, Orihime had been watching him from the corner of her eye.

"No, I wasn't serious."

Holding back a sigh of relief, Ggio nodded as they stopped in front of her cell door. "I'll be back when I bring you your dinner."

Orihime nodded lightly, watching as he turned his gaze to her and continued to stare back.

"What do you want with it?"

"Hmm," a thoughtful look came on her face as she thought it over before smiling and placing her attention back on him. "Surprise me."

"Fine," he said after a moment, knowing if he didn't agree know she would say the 'That's all I ask of you' sentence. And he didn't feel like going into further insanity. "I'll bring back something that you might like." He opened the door and waited as she entered the room, turning back to him with that same smile on her face. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to do _something_, but he wasn't positive what that _something_ was.

"I'll see you later, Vega-san."

"Ggio,"

Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"Call me 'Ggio', after all…" he thought quickly for a good excuse, "you call Ulquiorra-san 'Ulquiorra'. Might as well call me 'Ggio', not this 'Vega-san' crap, understood?" The Arrancar watched as the human woman flushed once again, like usual, and nodded. "Good, now try that again."

"I'll see you later, Ggio."

He nodded and closed the door, vanishing from her sight.

* * *

Orihime sat on the grand couch, waiting for Ggio to come with her meal any minute now. She couldn't wait to see what type of goodies he decided on bringing her. The girl smiled lightly to herself, content that she had finally brought up the courage on asking him that small request. This time she wanted to mix something together with her meal that he had decided on.

Her head turned as the door started to open, getting up to greet Ggio.

"See Menoly, I _told_ you she was by her lonesome self."

She stiffened as two unknown figures appeared.

"O-ri-hi-me-chan," that same voice spoke to her in a sing-song type of voice, "how about we play a game? OK, Ori-hime-chan?"

* * *

I couldn't help it, I had to bring in Loly and Menoly sooner. I want them to get a beating from Ggio! Or shall Ulquiorra stubble on this 'lovely' sight? Hmm... only one way to find out is to read the next chapter! Don't worry, I won't have Loly and Menoly do too much horrible things to her.

And since this week will be finals, I won't be able to post anything for awhile. Have to study my brain off until it melts from too much studying. Maybe I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, but don't have your hopes up. I have a few other stories I need to update too that people are expecting, so it may be those that I'll update. Whichever comes back to me first from my beta reader. And she has turned to a Bleach fan! Yay!

Thank you for reading! Kindly leave a review?


	7. Chapter 7: Higher and Mightier

I want to, again, say I'm sorry. School has been out for (almost) two weeks now and I haven't updated. Anything. Since school's been out I've been going to party's with my friends and I've gotten hooked on a video game (**Final Fantasy XII**). Adding the fact that my beta reader wasn't liking the way chapter seven was, so I re-wrote a lot of stuff... so I'm sorry that I didn't get this up sooner! Don't kill me!

Thank you to Konoha's Storyteller, gagboy, Kisuke Kaze, Zexion's Girlfriend, xAngelic, ThierryMyst, Hime of the Rain, Sakura Otome, realityfling18, K. Higurashi, Everlasting Angel, Lurker, Himiko, Black Moon, Horizon, Windigo, and NaeDi ~ for reviewing! I hope you all, including you my dear readers, will enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own **Bleach** or any of its characters. I simply own the plot, that's it.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Higher and Mightier

"Are you _sure_you're alright, Hime?" Ggio asked, kneeling beside the beaten up teenager, watching as a hideous black bruise form around her left eye and blood flow out of the split lip on her lower lip. Her hair seemed worse compared to when he had first met her, the hair tangled as if it was a nest for rats. Golden eyes softened as more tears gathered in gray irises, threatening to fall free onto her cheeks. "Hime, you need to answer me."

She gave a weak shake of her head, shoulders trembling now and again as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Hime…" He had raised a hand to reach out and place on her shoulder…

Only, instead, he ended up placing his arms – awkwardly – around the human woman as she had reached out and suddenly attached herself to him. Her face nuzzled itself into his chest as her hands fisted at the back of his uniform, gripping and un-gripping and gripping again to get a better hold on him. He suddenly began to feel even more awkward as he felt something warm beginning to soak through the front of his shirt.

"I… I'm s-sorry…" it came out muffled, seeing as her face was pressed tightly against his chest.

A sigh came from him as he patted her back gently, and a bit awkwardly, as he kept his gaze on the top of her head. "What do you have to be sorry for, hmm?"

Waiting for a few seconds from a response, which he never got, he continued on.

"If anything I'm the one who should be… you know… since I'm your guard… and I should have gotten here faster… you have nothing to be sorry for, Hime, none of its your fault." It felt odd that he was saying this; he didn't even know _why _he was saying any of this. This all made his head hurt even more. "Look Hime, let's go and get you cleaned up, alright? Once that's done I'll drop you off in my dorm—"

Orihime pulled herself away from him slightly, her face gazing up into his, with her mouth agape and her cheeks blazing red.

Although the urge to tease her into embarrassment was great, he knew after what she had been through it wasn't such a good idea.

"No, I'm not planning on doing anything to you that involves sex." He kept his face straight, even though it was hard, as her cheeks burned from that statement. "You'll simply stay in my dorm while I go inform Aizen about what happened."

He felt her grip tighten on his sleeve (since she had pulled away from him, she had placed her hands on his arms) and raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Loly and Menoly wouldn't dare go into my room. Especially after that small 'lesson' I had given them."

She felt a small tremor pass through her body as she remembered what 'lesson' Ggio had done to the two Arrancar girls. It wasn't at all enjoyable to watch as her new guard had suddenly appeared in front of Loly and grabbed her by the neck, digging his sharp nails into her skin and drawing blood. Menoly had tried her best to break his hold on her friend, only to get a painful kick into her stomach and sent flying right into the wall. His lips had been moving, but Orihime couldn't hear a word that was being said from him. In return Loly, who had been fighting to break free, said something back to him in the same level of tone. Unexpectedly, or at least to Orihime, Ggio had threw her and she had landed into a struggling to get up Menoly, causing her to hit the wall once again and slide down.

Before he was able to cause further damage to the two, Orihime had whimpered and gave a weak plea for him to stop.

It worked, as he spat at the two to get out and promising that he would finish with them later.

He almost had ceroed Loly as she had made some type of crude remark about him and Orihime. Yet he held back when Orihime had given a tiny sniffle, although she had tried covering it as a pathetic cough.

"Aizen… sama," she added quickly, casting her eyes down for a brief moment, "isn't going to… kill them, is he?"

Ggio was positive that she was either suffering for a concussion or that she was simply crazy. He was willing to go with the latter.

"Hime, why do you care? They completely messed your face up and probably would've killed you even if I didn't show up in time."

No answer came from her.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room." He stood and helped her up, questioning her if she could walk or not and after hearing that she could, the two made their way towards the door and made their exit.

* * *

After Ggio had went and informed Aizen of what the two Arrancar b-tches had done to their 'guest', the saber-tooth tiger Arrancar was halted in his tracks as he just made it out of the 'throne' room that Aizen was lazing about in.

"Where is the woman now, Vega?"

"She's in my room, figured it wasn't safe for her to be stuck in the room she was attacked in."

Ulquiorra kept himself from lifting one of his perfect eyebrows in response.

"Look, while I gave Aizen the report of the attack, I also requested that Hime would stay in my room for now on. Don't want anymore 'accidents', right Ulquiorra-_san_?" Ggio smirked as he noted the hardening in the other Arrancar's jaded eyes. "Of course when I'm busy, you're going to have to deliver her food, but make sure while you're in my room you don't touch anything. I hate it when others go through my belongings. Oh right, I'm picking her up right now to have her be checked out by Szayel in case further injuries was inflicted to Hime."

"Hmm,"

"Or do you want to do it?"

"I have a feeling that that will not be needed."

Ggio raised an eyebrow, watching as Ulquiorra turned on his heel and started going the other way. Shrugging it off he started off towards his room, wondering what the Espada had meant by that commented, when something ran into him at full force as soon as he opened the door. He tilted his head to the side and waited to see what was up with her before letting out a sigh. All too well he figured why she was trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hime, I told Aizen that you didn't want him doing anything _too_ awful to those f—ken morons."

Her hold on him didn't lessen.

"What's the matter _now_?" He waited to see whether or not she was going to respond to that. "Are you hungry, is that it?" Again a few seconds passed as he waited to see if she would answer him. "Hime if you're still scared, don't be. They wouldn't dare come into my room like I said the last five hundred times."

Suddenly her head pulled away from his chest, lifting itself up so her eyes could look into his.

"…"

"You looked like you needed a hug, that's all!" A smile graced on her lips as she closed her eyes and simply let the time tick by.

"…"

Orihime blinked as she opened her eyes, wondering why he wasn't saying anything. "Ggio are you alright?"

"What… your face… how… what?"

"Um, Ggio I don't really understand what you mean by that… could you, maybe, make it clearer?" The girl with orange hair pulled back from him, placing her hands together and seeming as if she was praying. "Are you feeling alright, Ggio, you look sick."

"Your face, that's what! What happened to the black eye, the split lip, and the cuts?" He yelled suddenly thinking of the possibility of what happened. "Did Ulquiorra take you to see Szayel while I was reporting to Aizen? Or did Findor come by and—"

She quickly shook her head.

"…" Ggio stared at her with his golden eyes for awhile until finally giving up and shrugging it off. He was dead tired and didn't feel like putting up with any more pointless questions that would most likely cause her to cry her eyes out. Walking over to his bed he plopped down and lied down on his back, closing his eyes and placing his heads behind his head.

His body gave a slight jolt as he opened his eyes to discover that Orihime was kneeling beside the bed and staring at him with her large, gray eyes. A small grin etched itself to his lips and he levered himself on his elbow.

"Like what you see, Hime?"

Instantly, as always, blood rushed into her cheeks.

"Wanna—" he didn't get very far as a low grumble reached his ears and she had casted her eyes downward at her stomach. "Let me guess," Ggio pushed himself up into a sitting position all the while keeping his golden orbs on her form, "you're hungry now, hmm."

"Yes,"

"Alright, I'll take you to the kitchen."

A look of shock and surprise came across her features at this. "R-Really, you mean I can make myself my own meal?" Orihime asked him and without even getting his answer she quickly latched herself onto him. "Thank you so much, Ggio-kun! I'll make a little extra so you can try some!" She didn't catch the sickening expression that crossed his face. "I'll make one of my very specials for us!"

"That's alright, Hime, I already—"

A low growl sounded, cutting him off.

And that low growl didn't come from Orihime's stomach.

But from his own.

Silently cursing himself, Ggio watched as Orihime had a look of slight betrayal written on her face. Scratching the back of his head and knowing how much he was going to regret this, Ggio told her that he was starting to feel hungry now and, with much regret filling his entire being, yet doing his best to keep her from seeing it, also told her that he wouldn't mind having a bite or two of her… food. That brought a huge smile to her face as she quickly dashed towards the door, looking back at him and waiting for him as if she was a young pup waiting for him to take her out on a walk.

* * *

"Remember, it's only because what happened to you and the f—ken servant didn't show up with your meal." The Arrancar knew that part wasn't needed, but he figured blaming it on someone would help lift his mood and take his mind off of trying her… cooking, if he could call it that. "Not to mention what those—"

"Ggio, do you…"

He glanced at her, waiting for her to finish.

"… do you have to swear?"

"…"

"I mean, it's not that I mind! But… I see it unnecessary and, well, I think you should try to lessen using those words in your vocabulary." Orihime shrugged, raising a hand up and putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Please?"

"…"

She couldn't be serious, he thought, but knew that she was. It wasn't like he swore that often. He said a few when he had tried telling her a story once, where she had pleaded for him to tell one and the time where he had complained how much of a b-tch Cuuhlhourne was. Not to mention the time where he…

Pausing in mid-memory, he realized that he had been saying a few too many recently. And knowing Ulquiorra, he made sure to watch his tongue especially around the human prisoner.

"Fine, I'll try to tone it down."

Although it was a soft, very soft, grumble Orihime was able to hear it none the less and smiled softly, muttering a 'I'm sorry' before telling him what she had planned on making them. He was positive she must be blind or else she would have seen the tiny greenness in his face at the description of the meal. What he really hoped, prayed for more like it, was that Nirgge wouldn't be there to try this dish of hers. It wasn't the thought that Nirgge would tell everyone in the whole castle how much her cooking sucked, but that he would _actually_ enjoy it and request her to cook for now on. Or at least make a few meals for them now and again.

He was disappointed when they had entered the kitchen and saw that it wasn't simply going to be the two of them. Yet he was grateful that it wasn't Nirgge, but still felt uneasy seeing as it was Apache and Mila-Rose. Orihime didn't seem to mind considering she skipped over to the refrigerator and opened it, starting to gather all that she needed.

"What's that filthy human doing in here!?" Apache screamed, rising from her seat as Mila-Rose simply turned and raised an eyebrow, a frown set upon her face.

"She's hungry and that f---freaking cook forgot to prepare her meal." Ggio answered, walking over and staring down at Apache who glared at him in return, not looking convinced. "Besides I don't feel like making something for her myself, so I figured why not let her make her own meal?"

"We heard what happened." Mila-Rose stated before the other woman could fire back a crude remark at him.

"Then you both know not to try anything, especially with me here."

The heterochromia snorted, throwing herself back into her seat and placing her feet up on the table. "Don't act all high and mighty with us, Ggio." She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, breathing out through her nose with much force as if she was an angry bull. "Just cuz you have this 'special duty' doesn't make you better than us."

"I know that," he smirked, "because even without this task, I'm still higher and mightier compared to the both of you."

"What was that!?" The two Fraccion, whom served Halibel, bolted upright in their seat, leaning towards him and he saw the vain in their foreheads popping out from their furry they were planning on dishing out to him.

"Hmph, I forgot you two have bad hearing. Guess that's what happens when you get old."

"OLD!! EXCUSE ME!?"

"You two really shouldn't let him get to you like that."

Orihime glanced from the corner of her eye, watching as another Arrancar entered the room, holding a hand up, which was covered by her long sleeve, up to her mouth. She glanced back down at the pot and continued to add species, only finding herself glancing towards Ggio and watching as he stared at the new arrival.

"Even you know an old dog can't be taught new tricks."

"What was that you punk!?"

"You're going to really regret that one!"

The newest member of the room turned her lavender eyes back to the two women, watching them as they started rising from their seats to try and land a blow at the male. "You're simply complying with his desire of making you two act like children."

"WHO'S ACTING LIKE CHILDREN, SUN-SUN!?"

"Sun-Sun, I sometimes can't believe you put up with them." Ggio spoke up and made his way over towards Orihime, leaning against the counter and checking her facial expression to make certain she wasn't feeling uneasy. It wouldn't be good if she started breaking down from all the yelling the two apes were doing. Especially after what happened today, he added to the list inside his head.

Thankfully, she seemed fine.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Apache shrieked, while Mila-Rose had screamed something similar.

"All you are showing me is that I am correct." Sun-Sun remarked, keeping her hand in front of her mouth and looking at her two coworkers with that _look_.

"Why you—"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Ah!"

Ggio turned his head, raising an eyebrow, again, at Orihime's small exclamation. Sun-Sun did the same, while Apache and Mila-Rose halted in their actions on 'showing Sun-Sun' (and even Ggio, so he figured) that they weren't children, and so forth, waiting to see what the human was so proud about.

Before he knew it, Ggio felt his stomach drop as she lift the pot up to him and allowed the smell of her outcome make its way to his nose.

"It's all done! Doesn't it smell great, Ggio?"

He didn't dare answer, knowing that it would be a complete lie.

Orihime turned to the other three in the room, smiling and holding out the pot towards them.

Apache and Mila-Rose, who were closer, dared to take a glance and a look of horror and disgust, crossed their features.

"And I made enough for you three to have some too!"

Before Apache or Mila-Rose could tell her that there was no way in h—l that they were going to have any of it, Ggio shot them a glare. Begrudgingly the two took their seats and stiffened, extremely, as a bowl was set in front of them by Orihime. Sun-Sun, without a word, took a place beside Mila-Rose, and waited to have her bowl placed in front of her. He was relieved, and grateful, that she didn't let the displeased look come across her features.

Once they were all seated, with a bowl in front of them, Orihime smiled and began digging on in.

It took all of Ggio's self-restraint not to burst out laughing as Apache and Mila-Rose's eyes widened when Sun-Sun had asked Hime for the recipe, saying that she would very much like make this dish for her two friends.

He was beginning to enjoy the thought of letting her cook more often if it meant making the two sick. Or better, Cuuhlhourne.

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I like Halibel's Fraccion. They're awesome! So if it seems as if I'm picking on Apache and Mila-Rose, I don't really mean to. It's just how I see Ggio (and Sun-Sun) would treat them. Since Sun-Sun does scold them for allowing others to get to them so easily. But they're still awesome, right?

And gagboy, I'm still planning out how the plot will be for the Ggio/Sun-Sun fic. I have a good idea, but I need to write out the first few chapters before I'm positive that that is what I'm going to go with. So don't worry! I haven't given up on that pairing fic! I hope to have a brief summary of the story by this weekend (since I'm liking how the first two chapters are coming along).

Also, if you want to read a Stark/Orihime fic, go check out Konoha's Storyteller's fic "The Sleeping Flowers"! You're doing a great job on it, Konoha's Storyteller! And I thank you over and over for writing a fanfic about those two!

Ahem, and now I want to thank you all for taking the time and reading this! I hope you liked this chapter.

Please, feel free to review. It would be nice to hear what you thought about this chapter and also what you think about the way I have Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun. If I did a terrible job, I'd like to hear how I can fix it! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Getting in Deep

It's here, finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for so long. I'm terribly sorry it took this long to get it out. But I was trying my best to make a certain scene work in here. After much trying, I believe it's good. Finally, right? Sorry it took forever. Hopefully now I'll update this piece of work more until I end up getting frustrated with another scene. Let's hope that won't come until after, at least, five more chapters, agreed?

Oh and near the end is a little, well, limey, so yeah… you'll see why. But you can always skip it.

Thank you to all those who reviewed: Volkner's Storyteller, ThierryMist, gagboy, Zexion's Girlfriend, K. Higurashi, Lets spoon, Hime of the Rain, Himiko, Horizon, Yuna, DumGum, Ggio Vega, Karin, Hakkyou wa Sukkiri, Ginza, Anime Addiction 4 Ever, Peach, Iba, x-evaXOXO, and Evil Tree. And everyone else if your name isn't listed here!

Disclaimer: If I owned **Bleach**, I wouldn't let certain Espadas and Arrancars die. So seeing as how they are dead… I don't own **Bleach**. Wished I did though… I'd bring back the Espadas and Arrancars to life again! Oh well, I can in my dreams and in fanfiction, ne?

Please, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Getting in Deep

"Did Aizen… sama, really say this was alright?" Orihime asked timidly, fingering the bracelet attached to her right wrist as she followed Ggio down the streets. Not that she minded this situation, it was the complete opposite. When he had informed her that she'd be joining him and Findor to retrieve needed supplies from the World of the Living, she had been overjoyed. But the two downs were that: one, she had to wear the bracelet and two, she couldn't try to see her friends.

"Do you want to be taken back?" He mutedly snapped as he kept his head down. Upon gaining the supplies Aizen had seen to it that the Arrancars each have a Gigai. Lucky woman, he thought as she was able to stay invisible to the worthless humans. "Because I can, you know."

"Eh?!" She waved her hands franticly in front of her. "No, no, no! I'm just double checking. Really, Ggio, I just don't want to find out it wasn't and have you get scolded at! That's all! I swear!!"

"…"

She watched as his back slouched and his arms retreat into his sides. It was certain he didn't want these, as Ulquiorra put it, trash to touch him. Let alone accidently brush against him and stain his Gigai. Findor had long ago left them to see about stocking up on needed food Cook requested which left Ggio to escort the woman to her apartment. She was allowed to point out any needed items: toothbrush, hairbrush, pads, undergarments, soap, toothpaste, and that was it. Much to her disappointment, but she didn't mind.

That was the main reason she was there. But it still felt like she wasn't supposed to be.

Ggio came to a halt in his steps and perked his head up; scanning the area they stood in. "Which way now, Hime?" He grumbled softly and soon started in the way she pointed to.

"Ggio, do you think I can grab a couple of board games too?"

"Are they necessary items?" He hurried down the ally and wouldn't tell her: he had no idea what this 'board games' were. For all he knew, it could be a needed item for her personal hygiene. He never cared for the human ways anyway. Not since he became a Hollow. He had no need of such useless needs. "Remember, Hime, that's what we're here for."

"Well… yeah, for me it is."

"Alright, fine." Ggio would trust her to tell him all the requirements that a human girl like her needed to keep from looking like such a dirty peasant. And once they returned back to Las Noches, he might ask her how these 'board games' worked. A type soap maybe? Well, whatever the case, he'd put it in the sack slung over his shoulder.

"And Ggio, do you think we can, maybe, go see my friends?"

"No," He instantly snapped knowing fully well that was a number one no-no. And hadn't he told her that before they left to this pathetic world? He was certain he had.

"Well, can we do something fun before going back to Las Noches?" Her voice hung on the verge of sadness and he glanced over his shoulder to see if she would cry. Her eyes weren't water, yet, so that was a good sign. Wasn't it? He knew it wasn't allowed but maybe… if Findor hadn't finished his task, they could…

"We'll see."

Orihime clapped her hands together in excitement and he wondered if something truly was wrong with her. He hadn't said, 'Oh yeah, sure'. But then again he hadn't said, 'No' either. Am I… becoming soft, his mind questioned with a snarl. Didn't he want to get back to base as soon as possible? He growled and hurried towards the building Orihime pointed out, telling him that was her place.

The sooner he got this over with, the better.

He needed time to think once back at Las Noches.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched with an impassive face as Orihime was seated on the floor, shaking her hand a bit before opening to allow the continents to fall from her hold. The dice rolled atop the plastic square shaped board of some kind with useless drawings scribbled on it. In the center was a set of cards facedown. He came to deliver the woman food as always and didn't exactly know how to react to this scene. And she wasn't at all paying attention that he and the servant had arrived. Instead her attention was completely focused on the task at hand.

"Woman, you're meal is here." He finally announced and watched as her hair swayed to the side, her face turned to smile at him. However he didn't smile back.

"Hi Ulquiorra-san!" She beamed at him and stood from her spot, hurrying back to the couch to eat her meal. If he allowed himself he would have raised an eyebrow in response to her sudden brightness, but nodded to the servant who rolled the cart in front of her.

Instantly she ate without much of a fuss and finished in a record's time. The servant quickly left and he was about to do the same before she had gave a shy 'Um' which peeked his curiosity in the slightest.

"Would you play one round with me, Ulquiorra-san?" She asked timidly and his emerald eyes flickered to her face and then to the board. "It's a really fun game! Just… it needs at least two players and… it's boring winning when no one's competing against you."

"Woman, where did you get this 'game'?" He removed one hand from his pocket and pointed at the board. Something in the back of his mind already gave him the answer.

"I picked it up from my house when Ggio took me to get some personal accessories." Orihime mumbled somewhat cutely and he remained silent. So his analysis had been correct. Ggio was responsible for allowing her retrieve this piece of trash that was unneeded. He began to make his journey to retrieve it himself and rid them of such a worthless want, but halted. She had willingly ate her food without a fight, too big in a rush to return to her game. "Please, Ulquiorra-san, one round that's all!"

"Woman I have other higher duties to attend to." Ulquiorra remarked as he went to make his exit. True, Aizen had already informed him of his missions once he saw to the woman and he didn't have time to waste.

"Well… could you tell Ggio to come by? Maybe he'll play one round with me…" He heard her muse and he almost tripped in his walk. Ulquiorra quickly corrected himself and opened the door to leave.

"Bye Ulquiorra-san." She called after him and he began to wonder if she was coming down with something. Never before had she bid him farewell and this certainly was a surprise. Maybe having Ggio Vega as her caretaker wasn't such a good idea after all.

Perhaps he would request a replacement for the second caretaker.

* * *

"This game is… stupid!" Cuuhlhourne dramatically said as he stood from his seat and acted as if he would faint. He had already lost all his money, therefore Orihime had pointed out that he had lost the game and couldn't start playing until the rest finished. "They're cheating! I know they are!"

"Aw, shut up moron!" Ggio gritted his teeth as he rolled the dice before moving the little car six squares. He snickered landing on a safe spot and casted the dice towards Nirgge. "And I am not cheating. I just have better luck than you do."

Nirgge moved his piece two spaces and made a face. He had landed on the 'Go to Jail' spot and without further ado, that's what he did. At least this meant he was safe from having to pay on someone else's 'property'. His 'cash' was already down to twenty-nine dollars. And Cuuhlhourne had about fifty before his piece had landed on a dreaded spot. Maybe if he was lucky he'd win without getting out of jail.

"No one is cheating. It's against the rules, as Orihime told us." Findor watched as Orihime moved a few spaces before taking the dice into his hands and going on with his turn. "You, as Ggio already put it, have bad luck."

"And a bad looking face." Ggio snickered darkly as it turned to him with a glare.

"I AM BEAUTIFUL!"

"Whatever." Ggio's face overcame with a pleased expression as he told Findor to pay up. He snatched the two hundred dollars from him and began his turn. It seemed out of the most of them, Ggio was winning. Orihime and Findor were at a tie. "Maybe the game doesn't like you and hated having your germs touch everything."

Cuuhlhourne grunted in response and folded his arms across his chest.

"Cuuhlhourne, it's just a game." Findor informed in disbelief at how poorly the fellow was taking it. It wasn't as if they were actually _winning_ anything. H—l, he wasn't even sure _why_ he agreed to playing this game in the first place. "There's always next time."

"Do you want to take my place?" Orihime offered, not minding if she were out or not. She simply enjoyed how she was playing with others instead of by herself.

Tears sprang to his eyes and he opened his mouth to say 'yes' but was abruptly cut off as Ggio punched him square in the jaw. The other two Fraccion watched in slightly amusement and annoyance as Orihime's jaw dropped open in horror. Nirgge poked her in the arm to tell her it was her turn.

"You're not taking her place!" Ggio growled and took his seat, satisfied with the beating he gave.

"I didn't mind if he wanted to." Orihime muttered to herself and quickly her eyes went to the dice as he sent her a glare to shut up. She hurried with her turn and picked up a card to see what her fortune was. Go to Jail. She pouted and joined Nirgge.

"… Ggio, I believe you are cheating." Findor casually said as he handed over another two hundred dollars to him. "Either that or this game is rigged."

The other gave a smirk and rolled the dice. He seemed to be landing in safe spots and Findor watched carefully as he let the dice bounce from his hand and onto the board. Again Vega was able to make a peaceful, safe passage on the board. Something really wasn't right about this. He watched as Nirgge took his turn and was disappointed he had to leave jail, already landing on one of the properties Ggio owned and wiping him out.

Nirgge stood and began to leave. "I'm going to find something to eat."

"Ha! Looks like I'm the winner!" Ggio laughed insanely as the other two stared at him.

"You haven't won yet." Findor pointed out and Orihime passed him the dice. He rolled and was pleased to see he passed 'Go' without having to pay him anymore money. In addition he was able to receive two hundred dollars. "Orihime and I are still in the game. Or have you forgotten?"

"Yeah, but I own more land then you! And," He pointed at the colored, paper money in front of him, "I have more money than you two too."

"You never know, Ggio, your luck may run out." Findor said as he watched him roll the dice.

"My luck will _never_ run out!" He said snidely and moved the car piece five spaces before his face became darkened. Orihime quickly covered her mouth to swallow the fit of giggles threatening to escape, but Findor, on the other hand, let the sly smile etch on his face.

"That'll be a total of two hundred and fifty for landing there." He held his hand out and watched as Ggio, quietly seething, hand him the pay. "Oh, and Ggio?"

His narrowed eyes connected with his in suspicion.

"What was that about 'your luck never running out'?"

She released the giggles, unable to hold them back any longer. Findor leaned back in his seat, obviously pleased with himself.

Ggio simply scowled and passed the dice onto her.

* * *

"I still say he cheated!" Ggio growled in pure anger as he escorted Orihime back to her room. They had finished playing and Findor had won, the tables turned. Ggio had demanded for a rematch before Choe came along to tell them, mostly Findor, that his majesty had another task for them. "That game IS rigged! Makes you think you'll win before bam! It screws you over!"

She clasped a hand over her mouth still in a fit of giggles.

"Tomorrow I demand to have a rematch with him! And if he wins again, I will challenge him to a different board game!" Ggio snarled and casted his golden eyes to her. "You did get a few others besides this one, right."

"Uh-huh!"

"Good," He stuffed his hands in his pockets and released a breath of air, "… stupid game…"

It was muttered softly for her not to hear him, but she ended up catching it anyway. She tried to burry the giggles within her chest. He really didn't like the idea of losing to _anyone_. But she had mentioned, to simply cheer him up, that he hadn't been beaten by Cuuhlhourne. He had glared daggers at her for that and she nervously laughed it off.

"They are different though… right?"

"Yep!" Orihime nodded and he titled his head at her.

"Like, how?"

"Oh well," She tapped her chin in thought while the other arm secured the rectangular box closer to her side, "there's Scrabble. It's a fun game although my brother said I'd cheat since I'd make words up just to get some points. And I even grabbed Twister! That's a _really_ fun game to play! And CandyLand, it's wickedly fun!"

He raised an eyebrow at the world 'wickedly' and shrugged it off.

"I think Nirgge will definitely be into that game. He'll most likely try to eat the candy too…" Ggio could picture it now. Nirgge wouldn't hesitate to play the game with the word 'Candy' in it and hoped there really wasn't any real candy involved.

"Well, we can have candy be the prize for the winner?" She gave and he shrugged in response.

"Ooh, I even have Apples to Apples! That's a fun game too!"

Ggio scratched the side of his head. He hadn't notice her shoving that many rectangular boxes into the sack he was told to carry to and fro. But whatever, he didn't care so long as it meant victory.

They soon found themselves settling back inside her quarters and he watched as she skipped over to the couch, kneeling down to retrieve the sack and putting the box back in its new rightful place. Ggio approached her cautiously, making sure his steps were light against the marble ground. So far she was blabbering to herself, or to him he wasn't sure, about something or another. He now stood directly behind her and studied her as if she were prey. In a way she was.

"Oh! And I grabbed the game Tatsuki had made…" Her voice seemed to waver slightly as she pulled out cut out squares of piece of papers with words scribbled. "Tatsuki's Style of Truth or Dare… I remember the first time we played it."

He remained silent; his golden orbs watching as her shoulders began to shake lightly.

"Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, and I… and… Kurosaki-san…" Orihime whispered his name like a prayer and Ggio felt something flare in his chest. He noticed how she'd say peoples' names differently, the affection special for each one. He'd felt this flare sometimes when she'd say Ulquiorra's name. But this… this flare was stronger. The affection dripped with the word was intense.

Why do I care, he thought bitterly as he kept studying her.

"Hime." He spoke her name with an order tone and yet her shoulders continued to shake lightly.

Were these memories of that damned Shinigami the cause of her distress? Or were they… the opposite of that? He remembered hearing from his majesty how Ulquiorra had come up with the bright idea that made the woman come here. To stop hurting the ones she loved. And that it was stated she held high feelings towards the boy with orange hair. He could feel the animal inside him growl with furry.

"Hime." He tried again, a little louder than before and she bolted.

She stood to her feet and turned around, smiling brightly at him but the water still leaking from her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Ggio, I was just remembering how the event went when playing this game." She explained and her heard the lie in her words.

"Don't lie, Hime."

"Huh?" She blinked at him innocently. "But I'm not…"

Another lie, he could hear it clear as night.

"How much does that Shinigami mean to you?" He bite back the snarl wanting to rise and tried to remain calm. A look of pain flashed across her face and she seemed to take a step back, but couldn't. She was already backed into the couch and didn't want to fall against it.

Otherwise, she was afraid she may break down and let the tears fall.

"I… it's none of your business." She quickly said and he felt himself snap.

Neither one was sure what happened and were both secretly, deep down, scared. It was as if someone had turned on a light switch but for a horrible purpose. Something that should never happen and never even be thought of. But that didn't stop him, them, from doing what they were doing now.

She hesitantly slid her hands up his shoulders, unsure whether to push him away or to pull him closer. It seemed strange. She always thought Arrancars lips were chapped and rough to the touch, but his were soft as petals. A rich taste upon her lips and sense, almost as if she couldn't live without it afterwards and needed more.

For him it tasted like heaven. And he felt the back of his mind ask why he hadn't smelled this sweet angel's scent beforehand. And another part of his mind howled with furry, ordering him to stop this act before it was too late. But it already _was_ too late. Too late to go back to how things were.

His nails dug into her dress but she didn't cry out in pain like he believed she would. Carefully she looped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer, tilting her head to the side and shivered as something moist met her lips. A different feeling compared to his lips.

Something about this wasn't right and she knew it. But she loved it too.

She actually let out a strangled cry as his teeth grazed her bottom lip and she wondered if anyone heard her. Abruptly she pulled away and he stared at her with no emotion on his face. Her cheeks were tinted red from the kiss and he leaned forward to take them into his possession again.

And all thoughts flew from her mind as she let him.

* * *

There you go, Volkner's Storyteller! I hope The Kiss was to your liking. I feel slightly embarrassed letting it be like that, but… you wanted limey so I tried making it a little limey. Yes, people this was the scene that took me FOREVER to write. I had such a hard time because I didn't like how he kissed her when I wrote it the first few times. But this one seems about right. I guess…? Oh and can you guess the game they were all playing...? If not I'll tell you in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading, everyone! And thanks for having the patience of waiting for this chapter. Was it worth it? Probably not, right? Maybe it was?

Review and tell me, please!


End file.
